leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Skill Swap (move)
Skill Swap (Japanese: スキルスワップ Skill Swap) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. It was TM48 from Generation III to Generation IV. Effect Skill Swap exchanges the of the user and the target. If a Pokémon affected by Skill Swap is switched out, it regains its original Ability. Skill Swap fails if either Pokémon has the Ability , , , , , , , , , or . Skill Swap bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Generation III Generation IV Abilities such as , that activate when they are gained, will not activate again after using Skill Swap if the Pokémon that receives the Ability has already had that Ability in some point during the battle since it was sent in. If both Pokémon whose Abilities are being swapped have Abilities with an effect or message that activates when gained, the Abilities will activate in the same order they would upon entering the battle. Generation V When using Skill Swap on an opponent, it states the new Abilities of the Pokémon. If the two Abilities being swapped both have an effect or message that activates when gained (such as and ), the Pokémon using Skill Swap will always have its new Ability activate first. Skill Swap fails if the target's Ability is the same as the user's. Generation VI onward If both Pokémon have the same Ability, Skill Swap will succeed. If it is an Ability such as that activates when it is gained, it will activate for both Pokémon after being gained this way. If powered up by a Psychium Z into Z-Skill Swap, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |The user swaps special abilities with the target. Switches abilities with the foe on the turn this is used. }} |The user employs its psychic power to swap abilities with the foe.}} |The user employs its psychic power to exchange abilities with the foe.}} |The user employs its psychic power to exchange Abilities with the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |25|form=Unbound}} By By TM By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} Generation VII }} By Generation VII }} In other games Description |Switches the user's Special Ability with that of the target.}} |Switches the user's ability with that of the target.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It trades your Ability with the Ability of a Pokémon in front of you. You regain your usual Ability when you go to the next floor or faint.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it ignores accuracy and evasion checks. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=特性互換 交換絕招 |zh_cmn=特性互換 / 特性互换 交換絕招 / 交换绝招 |nl=Vaardigheidsruil |fr=Échange |no=Ferdighetsbytte |de=Wertewechsel |el=Ανταλλαγή Δεξιοτήτων Antallagí Dexiotíton |it=Baratto |ko=스킬스웹 Skill Swap |pt_br=Troca de Habilidade |es=Intercambio |sr=Zamena veština |vi=Hoán Đổi Đặc Tính }} Category:Moves that cannot miss Category:Ability-changing moves de:Wertewechsel es:Intercambio fr:Échange (capacité) it:Baratto ja:スキルスワップ zh:特性互换（招式）